To-Get-Her
by Arashi Stern
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang perjuangan Fang untuk mendapatkan permata keluarga Boboiboy. Warning : Female Halilintar x All
1. Chapter 1

Boboiboy belong to Animonsta

Happy Birthday Boboiboy!

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

"KEMARI KAU!"

"HUAAAAA!"

Matahari belum terbit namun teriakan sudah menggema di kediaman Boboiboy bersaudara. Bukan karena ada maling, bukan, tapi karena Taufan, anak kedua dari Boboiboy bersaudara melakukan kejahilan di luar batas. Sialnya yang terkena kejahilan tersebut adalah kakaknya sendiri, Boboiboy Halilintar. Si gadis manis namun sadis yang bagai permata keluarga Boboiboy.

"kak Hali, kak Taufan ini masih pagi.." ujar Gempa

Dia sebenarnya sudah bangun tapi tetap saja ini masih pagi.

"baiklah, kau kumaafkan.." ujar Halilintar

Dia segera pergi menuju kamarnya sementara Taufan menghela nafas lega.

"kenapa sih kak Taufan bikin masalah pagi pagi?!" tanya Gempa

"aku tidak membuat masalah tahu!" ujar Taufan

Gempa memutar bola matanya.

"baik, baik, aku hanya ingin melihat kak Hali tanpa topi.." ujar Taufan

"eh?"

"kak Hali selalu memakai topi dan memasukan rambutnya ke topinya, tapi kalau dia tidak memakai topi aku bisa melihat rambutnya yang panjang itu.." ujar Taufan

"siscon.."

"kayak kamu nggak aja!"

* * *

SMA Pulau Rintis, salah satu sekolah ternama di Pulau Rintis sekaligus sekolah Boboiboy bersaudara. Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, dan Ice kini sudah berada di kantin. Karena Ice dan Blaze lupa belanja maka mereka terpaksa sarapan di sekolah.

"kalian berdua tidak akan dapat makan malam.." ujar Halilintar

"yah kak masa kakak tega.." ujar Blaze

"kalian yang lebih tega karena kita semua jadi tidak bisa sarapan.." ujar Halilintar

"sudahlah Blaze, kak Hali mungkin lagi 'bulannya'.." ujar Taufan

Sebuah botol air mineral langsung mengenai kening Taufan.

"sudahlah kak Hali, tidak masalah.." ujar Gempa

"oh iya, katanya di kelas kakak ada anak baru ya?" tanya Ice

"entahlah..." jawab Halilintar

"kak Hali 'kan kurang update.." ujar Taufan

"Taufan, kau tidak dapat jatah makan malam!" ujar Halilintar

Kalau ini Anime pasti Taufan sudah ditusuk panah sambil pundung dipojokan.

"ah kalau tidak salah namanya Fang!" ujar Gempa

* * *

Halilintar POV

•

Setelah sarapan kami pun berpisah karena kami semua beda kelas kecuali Blaze dan Ice yang satu kelas. Aku pun masuk ke kelasku dan langsung duduk. Tak lama Cikgu Papa datang bersama anak baru.

"selamat pagi murid murid kebenaran! Hari ini kalian kedatangan kawan baru!"

Anak anak lain mulai berbisik membicarakan murid baru itu. Kuakui dia cukup keren untuk ukuran seorang pria.

"namaku Fang salam kenal.." ujarnya

Cikgu Papa mempersilahkannya untuk duduk. Dia pun duduk di kursi kosong tepat dibelakang kursiku.

"nah, kerjakan soal matematika halaman 69!" ujar Cikgu

Aku pun segera mengerjakannya. Soal ini terlalu mudah bagiku yang menyukai hitung hitungan.

"hei, boleh bareng?"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara, ternyata anak baru itu berbicara denganku.

"tentu.." ujarku

Dia menggeser bangkunya ke sampingku dan kami mengerjakannya dalam diam.

"ah iya, siapa namamu?" tanyanya

"Boboiboy Halilintar.." jawabku

"kenapa kau memakai topi?" tanyanya

"karena aku kembar lima dan topi ini berguna untuk membedakan kami.." jawabku, yah walau tanpa topi pun aku tetap bisa dibedakan karena aku satu satunya perempuan diantara mereka.

"untuk ukuran perempuan rambutmu pendek sekali ya.." ujarnya

Dia ini banyak komentar.

"rambutku panjang.." ujarku

Tiba tiba dia melepas topiku. Rambut panjangku langsung terurai membuat seisi kelas memperhatikan kami.

"astaga Halilintar, ini benar benar kau?!" ujar Gopal, salah satu sahabatku

'DUAAKK!'

Aku segera memukul Fang sampai dia terjatuh. Aku mengambil topiku dan pergi keluar kelas.

* * *

Normal POV

•

Gempa kini berada di kantin bersama Halilintar. Mereka berdua sedang makan bersama.

"uhm.. Kak, aku dengar kau memukul anak baru?" ujar Gempa membuka percakapan

Halilintar berhenti makan. Dia minum lalu menatap Gempa dengan pandangan 'kau mau kubunuh?', kurang lebih seperti itulah.

"wah, wah, kakakku tersayang menjadi buah bibir.." ujar Taufan yang baru datang bersama Blaze dan Ice

"bisakah kau menjaga mulutmu adikku? Bukankah ayah dan bunda sudah mengajarkamu cara bicara yang baik?" ujar Halilintar

Taufan merinding seketika. Kalau sudah membawa ayah dan bunda pasti akan menjadi panjang masalahnya.

"nah, kenapa kakak memukul orang itu?" tanya Ice

"dia membuka topiku saat di kelas.." jawab Halilintar

Mereka semua hanya mengangguk.

"bisakah kalian menyimpan kembali cutter dan gunting itu, hari ini tidak ada pelajaran prakarya bukan?" ujar Halilintar, sedikit mengerikan melihat mereka seperti itu

Mereka pun kembali menyimpan peralatan itu. Halilintar menghela nafas lega karena adik adiknya sudah mengamankan benda itu.

"hei Halilintar!"

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah suara. Ternyata Fang dengan wajah bengkak menghampiri mereka dan dengan seenaknya langsung duduk di samping Halilintar.

"mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Halilintar, dia sangat kesal

"kakak, siapa dia?" tanya Ice penuh selidik, dia menatap Fang dengan pandangan tak suka

"aku Fang, teman sekelas Halilintar.." jawab Fang dengan senyum lebar, kemudian dia menatap adik Halilintar satu persatu

"jadi mereka adik adikmu itu ya? Kalian semua mirip tapi iris dan penampilan kalian berbeda.." ujar Fang

"tolong ingat ini, sifat kami sangat berbeda.." ujar Halilintar

"jadi kau ya yang sudah membuat kakakku marah?!" ujar Taufan, dia menarik kerah Fang sampai kusut

"apa salahku? Dia terlihat lebih cantik saat tidak memakai topi jadi wajar kalau aku lepas.." ujar Fang

"yah kau benar sih.. Tapi tetap saja tidak boleh!" ujar Taufan

Dengan kuat Halilintar memberi pukulan ke arah Taufan dan Fang sementara Gempa, Blaze, dan Ice malah menahan tawa.

"kenapa kakak memukulku?" tanya Taufan, kepalanya sangat sakit

"sudahlah, kita kembali ke kelas saja.." ujar Gempa

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Semua bergegas ke rumah kecuali Halilintar yang harus berbelanja. Dia berjalan sendiri menuju salah satu supermarket. Adik adiknya tidak dia izinkan untuk ikut karena jika mereka ikut Halilintar tidak akan bisa berbelanja, malah akan membeli barang yang tidak penting.

"hei Halilintar, tunggu!"

Halilintar menoleh ke arah suara. Ternyata Fang datang menghampirinya.

"apa maumu?" tanya Halilintar, dia merasa sangat sial karena harus bertemu Fang

"aku baru pindah ke sini dan saat sedang jalan jalan aku menemukanmu.." jawab Fang

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.." ujar Halilintar dan segera pergi namun terhenti saat Fang menarik tangannya

"kau mau ke mana?" tanya Fang

"supermarket, dan lepaskan tanganmu!" jawab Halilintar dan langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Fang

"kalau begitu aku boleh ikut? Aku juga mau berbelanja dan aku yakin kau tahu di mana aku bisa mendapat barang yang berkualitas.." ujar Fang

Halilintar terdiam sejenak. Dia berpikir, menimbang nimbang keputusan yang akan dia ambil.

"baiklah, aku rasa tidak masalah.." ujar Halilintar yang dibalas senyuman senang dari Fang

"ayo kita pergi.." ujar Fang sambil memegang tangan Halilintar

"eh-"

* * *

Malam hari pun tiba. Para Boboiboy bersaudara sedang menikmati makanan mereka. Malam ini Halilintar memasak sayur dan daging panggang serta sebuah cake chocolate. Tapi sayang, makanan itu hanya untuknya dan Gempa saja.

"kakak aku mau cake itu.." ujar Blaze, samar samar air liur mengalir dari mulutnya

"dengar ya Blaze, cake chocolate ini adalah pesanan Gempa beberapa hari lalu, jadi tidak ada cake untukmu!" ujar Halilintar, dia masih menyantap makan malamnya

"kak Halilintar, Ice mau coba boleh?" tanya Ice yang dibalas anggukan oleh Halilintar

"Ice kok boleh.." ujar Taufan, dia tidak terima

"itu karena nilai Ice dapat seratus tadi, wajar 'kan kalau kak Hali kasih hadiah.." ujar Gempa

"coba aku dapat seratus tadi!" ujar Blaze sambil memukul mukul lantai

'Tok! Tok!'

"Blaze buka pintu ya.." ujar Halilintar

Blaze pun segera keluar dan membuka pintu.

"Fang?!" seru Blaze kaget, dia tidak menyangka kalau Fang akan datang

"ah, aku hanya ingin memberikan ini.." ujar Fang sambil menunjuk makanan yang dia bawa

Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik dan agar Halilintar tidak marah padanya karena tidak menghormati tamu maka Blaze mempersilahkan Fang masuk. Mereka pun menuju ruang makan.

"maaf menganggu.." ujar Fang

"untuk apa kau ke sini?" tanya Halilintar

"aku hanya mau berterima kasih atas yang tadi.." jawab Fang

"tidak usah repot repot.." ujar Halilintar

"ayo Fang makan bersama kami.." ujar Gempa dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Halilintar

"aku rasa lebih baik aku pulang saja.." ujar Fang

"Blaze antar dia keluar, setelah itu makan bersama kami ya.." ujar Halilintar

"asyik! Terima kasih kak!" ujar Blaze dan segera mengantar Fang keluar

"sampai nanti Fang!" ujar Blaze dan segera masuk ke rumah

Fang pun berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Boboiboy.

"aku akan mendapatkanmu lagi, Putri Jahat. Kali ini para pengawalmu tidak akan bisa mencegahku..." ujar Fang

•

•

•

•

•

To Be Continue

RnR Please


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih yang sudah review!

•

•

•

•

•

Boboiboy isn't Mine but this Story is Mine.

•

•

•

Hujan, sebuah fenomena di mana air akan turun dari langit atau lebih tepatnya awan. Hujan adalah hal yang paling dibenci oleh Halilintar. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia membenci hujan. Mungkin karena hujan selalu mengisyaratkan kesedihan, begitulah katanya. Tapi tetap saja, terkadang Halilintar menginginkan hujan. Bukankah jika kau sangat benci pasti terkadang membutuhkan kebencian itu? Mungkin inilah yang terjadi padanya.

"dingin.." gumamnya pelan

Halilintar kini berada di salah satu toko. Dia terpaksa berteduh karena hujan turun. Entah sudah berapa kali dia mengumpat, intinya dia ingin pulang. Hanya itu tak lebih.

"hei, kau belum pulang?"

Halilintar segera menoleh ke arah suara. Ternyata Fang yang berbicaranya padanya. Dilihat dari penampilannya yang basah kuyup, Halilintar yakin Fang menerobos hujan.

"kau buta? Hujan turun.." ujar Halilintar, dia tambah kesal karena ada Fang

"aku kira kau orang yang suka menerobos hujan.." ujar Fang

"aku bukan orang yang sebodoh itu.." ujar Halilintar, sebenarnya dia tidak menerobos hujan karena dia alergi dingin, bisa gawat kalau alerginya kambuh, biar pun Halilintar tomboy tapi penampilan tetap dia perhatikan

Tanpa Halilintar sadari Fang menatapnya. Penampilan Halilintar kali ini sangat luar biasa di mata Fang. Memakai rok merah kotak kotak dengan garis hitam (rok sekolah) kemeja putih yang ditutupi oleh jaket merah hitam yang digulung sampai siku dengan resleting jaket yang setengah tertutup. Jangan lupa rambut Halilintar yang tertutup topi kini keluar sampai bahu karena hujan.

"kau cantik.." puji Fang

"mati sana!" ujar Halilintar

Fang, taukah kau bahwa Halilintar benci pujian?

•

•

•

Setelah hujan cukup reda, Halilintar memutuskan untuk makan terlebih dahulu karena dia melewati kedai ramen di jalan. Memesan ramen super pedas dan sebotol air mineral lalu mencari kursi kosong. Sambil menunggu dia memilih mengabari adik adiknya. Mereka pasti khawatir.

("ASTAGA KAKAK KENAPA BARU MENELFON SEKARANG?! AKU BISA MENJEMPUTMU WALAU DI NERAKA SEKALIPUN!")

Untung saja Halilintar sudah menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Teriakan dari Gempa bisa membuatnya tuli dalam sekejap dan kata kata Gempa terdengar sedikit menjikikan. Menjemputnya di Neraka? Apa Gempa lupa kalau Halilintar salah satu iblis dari neraka? (Author diserang hujan halilintar)

"Gempa, kakak sekarang akan makan terlebih dahulu.. Setelah kakak sampai rumah kau akan kuhukum karena berteriak sekeras itu.." ujar Halilintar dan segera mematikan ponselnya, adiknya itu memang kalau sudah panik bisa kelewat batas

Tak lama pesanan datang. Dengan tenang dia menikmati makanannya, sampai seorang pemuda datang dan langsung duduk dihadapannya.

"wah, wah, aku tidak menyangka putri tunggal Boboiboy berada di sini..."

Halilintar mendelik tajam.

"tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, bisakah anda pergi?!" ujar Halilintar, dia sama sekali tidak menatap pemuda tersebut, jangankan menatap bicara saja tidak niat sebenarnya

"baiklah, aku akan pergi. Tapi jangan harap kau bi-"

'PRAAAANNNGGG!'

Keadaan menjadi hening seketika. Mangkuk ramen Halilintar telah hancur karena dia melemparnya tepat di samping kepala pemuda itu. Halilintar berjalan ke kasir, membayar ramen dan membayar mangkuk yang pecah.

"maaf, tapi aku tidak akan goyah.." ujarnya sebelum berlalu, membuat pemuda tersebut membisu seketika

Malam hari pun tiba. Sekarang waktu para Boboiboy bersaudara ini belajar, sekaligus mencari perhatian Halilintar a.k.a mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"kak Halilintar, kalau ini pakai rumus yang ini boleh?" tanya Ice sambil menunjuk buku tugasnya

"kamu pakai cara yang pertama juga bisa kok.." jawab Halilintar, dia mendekati Ice dan mengajarkannya sementara yang diajarkan malah sibuk memperhatikan yang mengajar

"mengerti?" tanya Halilintar dan dibalas anggukan dari Ice

"aduh modus itu apa ya?!" ujar Taufan, dia geram melihat Ice dan Halilintar tadi

"Taufan, masa modus saja kamu lupa? Kau ini sekolah tidak sih?!" ujar Halilintar, masa kakaknya pinter adiknya bodoh

"bukan modus yang itu kak-ah sudahlah.." ujar Taufan, masa adiknya peka kakaknya nggak

Blaze yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya tertawa terbahak bahak sedangkan Gempa dan Ice hanya terkekeh kecil. Halilintar sendiri hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala.

"oh iya kak, beberapa hari lagi ada turnamen dan aku ingin ikut!" seru Blaze, kalau di anime maka bisa kita lihat kilatan api di matanya

"turnamen games yang itu maksudmu?" tanya Ice yang dibalas dengan anggukan antusias dari Blaze

"tapi nilaimu harus bagus dan tidak boleh pulang malam.." ujar Halilintar dan Blaze langsung memeluknya

"terima kasih kak Halilin!" ujar Blaze

Sementara itu Taufan, Gempa, dan Ice sedang menahan tangan mereka agar tidak memukul Blaze sekarang.

'BUAGHH!'

Halilintar memukul kepala Blaze dengan cukup sekeras sehingga yang dipukul merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa sementara Taufan, Ice, dan Gempa bersyukur karena Halilintar sudah melakukan apa yang mereka ingin lakukan.

"jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil, kau sudah dewasa!" ujar Halilintar, dia tidak bisa membiarkan Balze terus kekanak kanakan hanya karena dia anak keempat, toh Halilintar dengan Blaze hanya beda 4 menit

"nah sekarang sudah cukup larut, lebih baik kita istirahat.." ujar Gempa

Semuanya pun merapikan peralatan mereka dan bersiap siap menuju kamar.

"kak Hali, bantu aku sebentar ya.." ujar Gempa sambil tersenyum ke arah kakak tertuanya itu

Taufan, Blaze, dan Ice hanya bisa membatin.

'ternyata dia mau modus juga' batin mereka kompak

•

•

•

Pagi hari pun tiba. Para Boboiboy kini sudah berada di sekolah, tepatnya di lapangan. Ice dan Halilintar sedang menonton pertandingan antara Taufan melawan Blaze sedangkan Gempa menjadi wasit.

"ingat ya jangan curang!" ujar Gempa yang dibalas anggukan oleh kedua belah pihak

Gempa pun melempar bola keatas lalu mundur kebelakang sedangkan Blaze dan Taufan segera merebut bola itu.

"ayo semangat!" seru Ice, walau dia menyemangati kedua kakaknya itu padahal dia sendiri sudah tiga kali dibangunkan Halilintar karena ketiduran

"kau harus bercermin Ice.." ujar Halilintar

"akan kupikirkan kak.." ujar Ice

Blaze dan Taufan pun terus bermain. Taufan melakukan bounce pass namun gagal, lalu Blaze melakukan lay-up dan berhasil. Taufan yang tidak mau menyerah pun melempar dengan sangat kuat, namun sayang lemparannya malah tidak terarah dan mengarah ke Ice.

"AWAS/AWAS!"

Perlahan Ice membuka matanya. Dihadapannya terdapat bola basket. Hampir saja dia terkena bola basket kalau Halilintar dan Fang tidak menahannya. Tunggu, Fang?! Ice kembali memandang sekitarnya. Halilintar memegang setengah bola basket dan Fang sisanya. Iris ruby sang kakak dan iris ungu Fang saling menatap.

"ekhem, terima kasih.." ujar Ice dan dalam sekejap Fang dan Halilintar langsung melepaskan bola basket yang sialnya terkena kaki Ice

"ma-maaf Ice, kau baik baik saja?!" tanya Halilintar, tersirat kekhawatiran dari suaranya dan Ice tidak mau membuang kesempatan ini

"aku rasa kakiku tidak bisa berjalan, kakak mau menemaniku di UKS 'kan?" tanya Ice dan tentunya Halilintar segera mengangguk

'kesempatan dalam kesempitan' batin Fang kesal

"kalian tidak apa apa?" tanya Taufan yang kini sudah berada di hadapan mereka bersama Gempa dan Blaze

"kalian harus lebih hati hati! Sekarang kami akan ke UKS, Gempa bantu aku!" ujar Halilintar dan Gempa pun segera membantunya

"terima kasih Fang, dan tolong izinkan pada guru kalau aku harus menemani Ice.." ujar Halilintar yang dibalas anggukan dari Fang

"hati hati ya.." ujar Fang sebelum Halilintar pergi

"memangnya kau kira kakakku mau ke mana sampai bilang 'hati hati ya'," ujar Taufan, dia tidak suka dengan sikap Fang yang terlalu mencampuri kakaknya

"musibah bisa datang kapan saja, jadi wajar kalau aku bilang 'hati hati'.." ujar Fang

•

•

•

Istirahat pun tiba. Fang kini sedang memakan nasi goreng makci kantin yang kata Gopal paling enak di Pulau Rintis.

"tidak buruk.." gumamnya

Fang makan dengan lahap sambil sesekali memperhatikan sekitar. Dia tahu bahwa beberapa orang sedang membicarakannya, baik itu tentang hal baik atau buruk, tapi Fang sih tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Tujuannya kali ini hanyalah mendapatkan Halilintar, sang Putri yang tidak pernah bisa dia raih dari dulu.

"hoi Fang!"

Fang tersentak seketika. Segera dia menoleh ke arah suara. Ternyata teman lamanya, Ying. Fang pun mengisyaratkan agar Ying duduk di sampingnya dan dengan senang hati Ying melakukannya.

"jadi Fang, sebenarnya apa permasalahanmu, huh?" tanya Ying, dia menatap Fang penuh selidik sementara yang ditatap hanya diam menikmati makanannya

"aku tidak punya masalah.." jawab Fang

"ya ampun Fang, kau pikir siapa yang ada dihadapanmu? Aku sudah mengenalmu dari dulu.." ujar Ying

"baik, baik, aku hanya ingin mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan, itu saja.." ujar Fang

"apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Ying, dia menatap Fang lekat lekat

"hanya seorang Putri.. Aku ingin dia berlutut kepadaku.." ujar Fang dan Ying langsung tertawa lebar

"aku rasa aku tahu.." ujar Ying sambil tersenyum sementara Fang hanya mengangguk

"oh iya, mau kubantu?" tanya Ying yang dibalas anggukan oleh Fang

"ini akan sulit Ying, akan sulit.." ujar Fang dan Ying kembali tertawa

"mendapatkan'nya' memang sulit.." ujar Ying

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas kecuali beberapa murid yang mengikuti ekstrakulikuler. Salah satunya Halilintar yang sedang berlatih karate di ruang klub. Karena pelatih melarangnya memakai topi maka Halilintar memilih menggulung rambutnya agar tidak mengganggu.

"Halilintar, semakin hari kamu semakin bagus!" ujar sang pelatih a.k.a guru BP yang namanya dilarang disebutkan atau hal yang tidak diinginkan akan terjadi

"terima kasih pak.." ujar Halilintar

"tapi Halilintar, sekali kali kau harus berpenampilan seperti seorang gadis, sekolah memperbolehkan kau memakai topi karena kalian kembar. Tapi rambutmu itu 'kan panjang jadi pasti berbeda dari adikmu bukan?" ujar sang pelatih yang dibalas anggukan oleh Halilintar

Pelatih itu pun pergi dan Halilintar pun istirahat. Dia meneguk sebotol air mineral. Setelah itu dia membuka tas sekolahnya. Memandang topi hitam dengan motif Halilintar merah. Sebenarnya dulu dia yang ingin dibelikan topi oleh orang tuanya, tapi namanya juga kembar, satu dapat semua dapat.

"yo Halilintar.."

Halilintar segera menoleh ke arah suara. Lagi lagi Fang yang dia temui.

"ada apa? Kau tidak ikut klub karate bukan?" tanya Halilintar, kalau sampai Fang masuk klub karate Halilintar akan segera keluar dari klub

"hanya menghampirimu untuk mengajakmu pulang bersama.." ujar Fang dan Halilintar segera bersyukur

"aku rasa tak perlu, kau bisa pulang.." ujar Halilintar

"bagaimana kalau kita sparing? Jika aku menang maka kau pulang bersamaku dan jika aku kalah maka aku akan mentraktirmu besok di kantin.." ujar Fang

Halilintar terdiam sejenak. Menimbang keputusan yang akan dia ambil.

"baiklah, aku terima.." ujar Halilintar

•

•

•

•

•

To Be Continue

RnR please


End file.
